figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joannie Rochette
Joannie Rochette '(January 13, 1986) is a Canadian retired figure skater. She is a the 2010 Winter Olympics Olympic bronze medalist, a six-time Canadian National champion (2005-10), the 2009 World Championships silver medalist, the 2008 and 2009 Four Continents silver medalist, and the 2004-05 Grand Prix Final bronze medalist. She is currently coached by Manon Perron and Nathalie Martin. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 71.36 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games 'FS: 131.28 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games Programs '''2015-16 FS: Gravity '''by unknown '''2014-15 FS: [[La Vie en Rose|'La Vie en Rose']]' '''by Louis Guglielmi & Marguerite Monnot '''2013-14' FS: [[Notre-Dame de Paris|'Notre-Dame de Paris']]' '''by Richard Cocciante '''2012-13' FS: For Me, Formidable '''by France D'Amour '''2011-12 FS: [[The Firebird|'The Firebird']] by Igor Stravinsky 2010-11 FS: [[Samson and Delilah|'Samson and Delilah']] by Camille Saint-Saëns 2009-10 SP: La Cumparsita 'by Gerardo Matos Rodríguez FS: [[Samson and Delilah|'Samson and Delilah]]' '''by Camille Saint-Saëns '''2008-09' SP: Summertime (Porgy and Bess) 'by George Gershwin FS: [[Concierto de Aranjuez|'Concierto de Aranjuez]]' '''by Joaquín Rodrigo '''2007-08' SP: Piano Concerto No. 1 '''by Pyotr Tchaikovsky and '''Piano Concerto '''by Robert Schumann FS: '''Don Juan '''by Félix Gray '''2006-07 SP: Little Wing '''by Jimi Hendrix FS: '''Don Juan '''by Félix Gray '''2005-06 SP: Like a Prayer 'by Madonna and Patrick Leonard FS: 'Les Feuilles Mortes 'by Joseph Kosma and 'Hymne á l'amour '''by Marguerite Monnot '''2004-05 SP: [[Piano Trio No. 4|'Piano Trio No. 4']]' '''by Antonín Dvorák FS: [[The Firebird|'The Firebird']]' by Igor Stravinsky '''2003-04 SP: Metamorphoses, The Odyssey, and The Baltimore Waltz '''by Willy Schwartz FS: '''Il Etait Une Fois le Diable '''by Ennio Morricone '''2002-03 SP: Song from a Secret Garden '''by Secret Garden FS: '''Once Upon a Time in the West '''by Ennio Morricone '''2001-02 SP: Somewhere in Time 'by John Barry FS: [[Flower Festival in Genzano|'Flower Festival in Genzano]]' '''by Edvard Helsted & Holger Simon Paulli '''2000-01' SP: Somewhere in Time 'by John Barry FS: [[Istanbul (Not Constantinople)|'Istanbul (Not Constantinople)]]' '''by Nat Simon and '''Puttin' On the Ritz '''by Irving Berlin Seasonal ISU Bests '''2015-16' FS: 71.27 '''- 2016 Medal Winners Open '''2014-15 FS: 64.67 '''- 2015 Medal Winners Open '''2013-14 FS: 123.99 '''- 2013 Japan Open '''2012-13 FS: 63.47 '''- 2012 Medal Winners Open '''2011-12 FS: 112.74 '''- 2010 Japan Open '''2010-11 FS: 122.71 '''- 2010 Japan Open '''2009-10 SP: 71.36 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''FS: 131.28 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''2008-09 SP: 67.90 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 124.15 '- 2008 Skate Canada '''2007-08 SP: 60.04 '- 2008 Four Continents Championships '''FS: 119.50 '- 2008 Four Continents Championships '''2006-07 SP: 58.92 '- 2006 Trophée Éric Bompard '''FS: 118.26 '- 2006 Skate Canada '''2005-06 SP: 57.08 '- 2005 Trophée Éric Bompard '''FS: 111.42 '- 2006 Winter Olympic Games '''2004-05 SP: 56.40 '- 2005 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 113.08 '- 2004 Trophée Éric Bompard '''2003-04 'SP: 50.78 '- 2003 Skate Canada 'FS: 88.74 '- 2003 Cup of Russia Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Social Media Facebook: JoannieRochette Instagram: joannierochette Official Site: http://joannierochette.ca Twitter: @JoannieRochette Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joannie_Rochette https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Joannie/Rochette/[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Canadian skaters Category:Singles Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior National Champions Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Retired Category:Olympians